Elevator Mischief
by Luc91
Summary: One mad girlfriend and one broken down elevator equals one adventurous ninety minutes for Troy. Troyella. Not written by me. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Elevator Mischief**

**A/N: OK important note, this wasn't written by me but a really good friend of mine who didn't want to post it under her profile and wants to remain anon so I agreed to post it on mine. Please read and review it for her. Thanks. X**

**_Disclaimer: Nope; I don't even own this story since it belongs to my friend._**

* * *

The couple stepped into­­ the elevator. Twenty two floors until his hotel room. They were in Arizona for his basketball tournament. The team was at the mall, chilling with their respective girlfriends while the captain and his two year girlfriend were heading up to have alone time. Not for any 'R Rated' time but just to talk. They were, kind of, in an argument. He had ticked her off at the mall for "flirting with other girls."

"Come on Gabi, don't be mad at me." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away from him and pushed the 22.

"Don't even talk to me, I'm mad at you." He frowned and stepped on the other side, getting upset that she was acting so stupid.

"That's so stupid, Gabriella. I love you, why would I flirt with those girls? They were blonde and annoying, you are brunette and amazing." She didn't look at him.

"Yeah. You should just not talk to me, ever." He stared at her for a few seconds, studying her every feature and smirked.

"Gabi, don't be dense. If you are mad at me then I won't play well." She scoffed and mumbled,

"Is that all you care about?" He hugged her again and nipped at her neck. Not with lust, just with love.

"No, I care about you. Gabi…I hate when you are mad at me." He could smell the strawberry shampoo that she used and the perfume that smelt so wonderful. "I love you." She rolled her eyes,

"You are the biggest kiss up in the world. You'd say anything to get me to forgive you." He kissed her lips and smirked,

"Yup." The elevator shook and she collapsed on top of him, making him hit the wall. They were between level 12 and 14 (there was no 13) and the elevator wasn't moving and the doors weren't opening. "What the hell?"

Gabriella grabbed his hand, scared. She was always afraid that one day she'd get on an elevator and it'd get stuck. She leaned against him and he opened the metal box and pulled out the phone.

"Hello, we are stuck in the elevator." The phone had a metal cord and was an apple red. The deep male voice spoke through the phone.

"Alright, we will call the repair people. Since it is a packed hotel and there are so many people at the basketball games it will probably be about an hour until they can get here. So you may be stuck in there for an hour and thirty minutes. How many people are stuck?" He spoke slowly.

"Just two of us." The man spoke,

"Make yourselves comfortable because it might be a while. Call if you need help." He hung up the phone and groaned. He hated elevators.

One hour and thirty minutes left.

"This sucks." He said to her as she leaned against the wall. Her hair was curled today and she was wearing a skirt. They had gone to a nice dinner with all the other teams and there were about 20 teams, who all hated each other, in a room together.

"Yeah." She suddenly felt hot. Not in temperature, but had lust. She was stuck in an elevator with her boyfriend and was all alone. He, being the horny boy that he was, was feeling the same emotion. "I really don't like this." He looked her straight in the eyes, trapping her against the wall.

"Me either. Are you scared?" She gulped and stared at him. Pushing a hair out of his eyes she whispered,

"No. I'm fine. At least I'm with you." He, not being able to contain himself kissed her with lust. Practically slamming against her head and pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled their pelvises together, grinding and smirking through the kiss.

"Gabi, you are going to have to stop that. If we are going to be here an hour, you can' do that." She rolled her eyes.

"What a bore. Here I was thinking that we could have steamy sex without worrying about being walked in on." He kissed her again, slamming her back against the wall gently. She laughed and he rolled his eyes.

"You are a dirty girl, aren't you Ms. Montez?" She pulled a condom out of her purse and shoved it in his palm.

"Why don't you fuck me like the dirty girl I am?" He laughed and started shedding their clothes. First shoes and then his shirt and the he felt her lips on him again, yearning for any type of touch. She purred, "Hurry up Wildcat, before the doors open." He slid her shirt off quickly and she pulled off his pants, clearly seeing his hard on through his boxers.

"What? Already hard? That means…" When the cold air hit her chest she gasped. He shoved her against the wall again and roughly kissed her. She still had her skirt on, which was the only innocent thing about her.

"We have an hour and a half to waste, that means we can do anything we want." She whispered in his ear, grapping his whole length and pumping it up and down. His groaned filled the small space. His voice echoed off of the metal walls.

"You…aren't…playing…fair." He said after kissing her on the lips and grinning. "You are making me moan, now what about you?" She rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out.

"Yeah right, wildcat. I'm in charge here." When his hand traveled to her chest, she gasped. He was massaging and she completely forgot her respected duty as leader and just gasped as his head moved down to the right breast, biting and tugging and swirling his tongue around it, making it taught while his left hand massaged her other breast.

Her moans were the only thing he could hear and he loved hearing that. It wasn't like he never heard it; they had sex all the time, but never in a steamy broken elevator. She was panting as well, like a dog and her knees were starting to wobble beneath her.

After her breasts were full erect, he kissed all the way back up to her lips and kissed her roughly. She however, had different plans for him. She slammed him against the left wall and slid down to her knees. She touched his dick through the fabric and he moaned.

Whipping the blue fabric down quickly, she noticed that his length was vertical up. At first she tickled his balls and his knees wobbled, but when she started to pump it slowly with her hand, he groaned and ran his fingers through her hair.

""Oh…harder," He commanded as he felt her tongue swirl around the head and her pump him with his palm.

One hour and fifteen minutes left.

"Fuck!" He mumbled when she finally took his length in her mouth, bobbing her head and smirking. She then swirled her tongue around the head before taking a slight detour to caress his balls with her tongue before sucking them into her mouth. "Babe…faster" He moaned shoving her head gently and throwing his head against the wall.

"Fuck! I'm about to cum!" She pumped harder and bobbed head quicker to help him out. When he let out an animalistic groan, she felt a warm sensation in her mouth. Swallowing, she smirked, knowing she had accomplished her task. As she kissed all the way up his upper body, she realized that she still had her panties on. She was sure they were wet and sticky in anticipation of what her boyfriend would do for her.

One hour left.

When she finally kissed him on the lips, she felt his big, sweaty hands on the outside of her underwear. Smirking, he stroked the outside and listened to her cry out.

"Troy! Please!" He slid his hand quickly inside and his thumb found her clit and pressed against it hard, knowing how to turn her on. "Do something." She moaned and kissed him roughly.

"All in good time." He mumbled to her. Within seconds his forefinger slowly slipped into her and stopped as she whimpered. "What's wrong with you, El? I thought you were a screamer and name shouter." She glared at him,

"That's when you actually do something" He started to move his finger slightly with a gasp from her. He laughed and nibbled at her ear.

"I just want to take up time and hear you beg." She rolled her eyes and ignored him.

50 minutes left.

"You better go faster or I will never have…" She screamed out when he finally started to pump and curl his one finger. Trying to hit that perfect spot, he curled around the walls. He added a second finger, watching her face as she moaned his name. She was tight and stressed, he could tell.

"You need to relax, babe, you'll enjoy it more." She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the wall. She had midterms next week, and here she was in another state, having sex with her boyfriend in an elevator.

Forty minutes left.

When his third finger was added and he started to go faster, all thoughts cleared her mind and she screamed, her small voice echoing in the small space. He smirked and kissed her. He started to go faster while kissing her to keep her from screaming out louder.

"Shh. You are going to get us caught," She stared at him.

"That's not what you said when you were the receiver of pleasure." He rolled his eyes, knowing she was correct.

"If you think this is pleasure, just you wait." With that he slid down to his knees.

Thirty minutes.

She felt his tongue inside of her, darting in and out, knowing that the clock was ticking. She rubbed her fingers through his hair moaning. His was exactly what she needed and wanted. She wanted to have to scream and moan. It would help to relax her. However, she didn't want to beg.

She felt him bite down on her clit and stop slowly, confused on why she hadn't climaxed yet.

"Stop thinking." He told her and she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his tangled hair. He tried again, darting harder and trying to find exactly what to make her…

"Oh fuck! Oh right there!" She moaned and shoved his head closer to her, crying out. He finally felt warm liquid hit his throat and lapped it up. She stared at him as he finally came up.

Twenty minutes left.

"You…" He didn't even listen and slammed her against the wall, kisses rough again and there was nibbling and finger nail scratching. She was slamming into him, waiting for what she had been yearning for. "…In side!" She cried out. "I want you inside!"

"Beg." He mumbled sliding his hand down again. She cried out, wanting more. "Beg!" She didn't want to come down to begging but she wanted it, bad.

"Fuck me, Troy. Hard!" She didn't really know how to beg, she had never done it before. She did find it hard to do since all she could do was groan and scream. "Come on, wildcat, we'll run out of time."

"Tell me you love me." She laughed and kissed him,

"I love yo…" She couldn't even finish the 'you' because he had slammed inside of her and all she could do was moan and pant. He could only groan and close his eyes. He had to be careful, however because he was leaning against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist. "Harder!" She  
commanded slamming into him. He groaned, getting close to that perfect climax.

"Fuck." He said slamming against the wall. As they started to slide down her hand gripped behind him. "Faster." He yelled. They were both screaming and moaning each other's names close to their climax.

"I'm about to cum." He said into her ear. With that promise he did quickly and moaned her name. She, however, was so close but couldn't get there. "Come on." He said, after he pinched her clit she screamed and moaned his name, crying out in lust. She screamed his name until she was all  
spent.

Ten minutes left.

"Come on, we have to get dressed." She said pulling away from him. He kissed her lips and pulled all of his clothes off of the floor. He slid on his clothes and stared at her.

"We'll continue this in the room, my dear." She slid on her skirt and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone is back by now." She said putting on her shirt and sliding back on her shoes. She kissed her boyfriend and smirked, "Plus, I'm worn out. It's not every day a girl fucks her boyfriend in a broken down elevator." He wrapped his arms behind her and whispered in her ear.

"What cha' so worried about anyway?" She looked back at him and frowned,

"Midterms." He kissed her head and laughed,

"You'll do amazing. I guarantee, I promise." She giggled,

"You have really bad sex hair." He laughed,

"You should see yours. It's awful."

Three minutes.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. "Don't you ever forget that." She smiled,

"I know. I love you too."

Two minutes.

"That was kind of hot." She said leaning against the wall across from him.

"Yeah. I think that is on my top five list of our good sex." She rolled her eyes.

"You have a list? What's your number one?" He shrugged,

"Our first, of course." She rolled her eyes. "Then number two would be in the locker room shower, now that was hot. Then in this elevator. Then number four is in Sharpay's kitchen. Number five would have to be in the limo on the way to the hotel after prom. Or on the airplane bathroom." She  
laughed and kissed him.

"You are so weird."

One minute.

"I'm bored." He said kissing her gently. She agreed,

"Me too." She whispered, "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to ride an elevator again, without thinking of this." He grinned,

"Me either." She kissed him again. "So what are we going to do next week when we go on a trip to the Sears Tower with our parents?"

"Take the steps?"

Ding!

The elevator started traveling up and Gabriella grabbed her boyfriend's hand, excited to get back to their rooms. They could share a room since their parents hadn't accompanied them, because they were in college now and attended UCLA. However, they had gone to the games to watch, since they were so close.

When they finally got to their rooms, they saw Chad and Sharpay lying on their beds watching Fresh Prince of Bellaire reruns. The blonde girl looked up and smirked,

"We over heard the security talking about how this famous basketball player and his girlfriend were getting it on in the stuck elevator. You know, the security people could see it in their elevator cameras. They said it was like a free porn movie and he had her begging and moaning. He said it was the hottest sex he had ever seen…do you guys know anything about that?" Gabriella and Troy glanced at each other and shrugged.

"No!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review for my friend because I know she would love to hear your opinions on this. Thanks. X**


	2. AN

**A/N: Hey sorry to have to do this but someone left a review trying to claim that the story is theirs but trust me I've checked with my friend and she definitely isn't that person. The person claiming to be the 'author' is ****newkidontheblockHSM**** but I thought so none of you believed that person, I would post a quick author's note. My friend is mad that someone is trying to take credit for her work and we both find it pathetic someone is trying to claim this story as theirs. **

**On another note, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this as I know my friend has been amazed at the response to this and appreciates all your reviews! **

**Luc xx**


End file.
